shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivals
Rivals is the fourth episode of Sponge Reaper. Plot Continuing after the last episode, SpongeBob meets his rival, but not in the way he thinks or wants it to be. What will this become for the yellow Sponge? Transcript repeat of the previous episode starts SpongeBob: That's your story. Now, I'll be going to my body. the left of them is a incoming car, homed into their place. Rukia: Watch out! SpongeBob: What? recap ends as SpongeBob is hit by the incoming car, sending him flying to the ground. He tries to get back up but fails. Rukia gets down from the roof to help SpongeBob get up from on the floor. Rukia: You okay? What the hell happened? SpongeBob (breathing heavily): I think... I... saw someone... who just... threw the car. Rukia: Can you get up at all? SpongeBob: I think so. But I want to do this alone. Rukia: I've got stay by you. SpongeBob: I said alone! Rukia: You have to let me come or you will die! SpongeBob: That warning has no meaning. runs off with Rukia looking in a bad mood. SpongeBob then jumps to wall to wall of the buildings as the camera goes back into a blue eye of a blond in the same robes as SpongeBob, she is sitting on top of the frame of the Bikini Bottom clock tower. SpongeBob gets to the spire. SpongeBob: Tell me why you would throw a car? blond turns around to answer him. Blond: Oh, hello. Erm... Can't we just talk about it? starts to punch the blond for a bit until he falls but he grabs a bit of the clock from the clock tower. He tries to grab to the clock but he grabs to a lower part of the tower and jumps back up. He then gets to the unknown Soul Reaper and grabs her by the breasts as they both fight until a train comes by, the two Soul Reapers get hit by the train as they roll around on top of the train, the passengers can hear and see the marks left of the bumps on the train. Guy 1: What the hell? and the blond are grabbing onto the train, trying to see how they can survive with the gravity. SpongeBob stands up to get ready as he draws his bankai out, only for the blond to grab it and SpongeBob to whack the blonde. SpongeBob: I knew that my bankai could be used for something! Blond: Can you stop making jokes on top of a moving train? SpongeBob: Sorry, kind off a force of habit. and the blond duck a oncoming bridge as they continue to fight when the blond gets SpongeBob and throws him into the next footpath bridge as the Sponge fits through the holes to hit the blond Soul Reaper ending up with the two fighting on the side of the train. The passengers on the next train station move out of the way of the gravity defying skills of the two fighters. The blond goes back on the top of the train as SpongeBob misses a oncoming train by bending his body to vertical and ending up back onto of the train, where the blond is nowhere. SpongeBob: Where is she now? creeps to the side where he finds the blond to punch him so he ends up on the road below the subway train, SpongeBob runs quickly to a building as he does parkour on buildings in where he lands with most of the passengers on the train swaying forwards. He is whacked to and through on top of the train. The blond inches her way forward to hack into the speed of the train as it hits more than 80 miles a hour. Blond: You've got a train to catch! SpongeBob: You said no jokes on top of the train! Blond: Oh well, I lied. leaves the scene as SpongeBob takes two minutes to think and then slice a hole in the roof SpongeBob: Get to the back of the train! Now, people! then starts to follow the blond on the rooftops in the Downtown. She seems to be not looking back at SpongeBob, but at a certain house. She then disappears, SpongeBob loses his footing and starts to fly to the garbage bags as he lands with his face ontop where Rukia is and SpongeBob's gekai. Rukia: Found the person? SpongeBob (muffled): I did, but we fought on a train. explosion can be seen and heard, Rukia looks closely as SpongeBob has a troll face. Blond (quietly): Oh, I thought you would save the train, turns out you killed them. SpongeBob: Not as much as you think. That's just the front of the train and only the captain of the train died. Blond: Oh, that's a shame. SpongeBob: That's not a joke! Blond: So, before you get your pants in a twist. I'll introduce myself, my name is Ruby Kuropato - part of the 14th Gotei Squad. SpongeBob: Still begs the question, why throw a car at me. Ruby: To indicate your weakness, wherever yours was and is. SpongeBob: My weakness, what the hell? of episode.